Additions
by ironhideandratchet4ever
Summary: when the samurai return home they find themselves with some new rangers added to their team
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this story will jump point of view just so guys don't get confused. Pay attention! And enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing from power rangers, only my OC's. And you all own the OC's you submitted.

Marissa POV

I pace back and forth in the living room of the Shiba house waiting for something… anything to happen.

"'Riss stop pacing, you'll wear a hole into the floor." Mike chuckles. I look at him and smile.

"Fine ill stop. " I say continuing to pace.

"He's right you know." Someone says grabbing me from behind. I turn to see Jayden. I smile and give him a kiss.

"Whatever." I roll my eyes. "I'm so bored; I just wish something would happen."

Suddenly the gap sensor goes off. "Ask and you shall receive." Jayden jokes. The seven of us run out of the house heading to see where there's trouble.

"GO,GO SAMURAI!" Jayden, mike, Kevin, Mia and Emily say together, changing into the original five samurai rangers.

"Samurai Morpher: gold power!" Antonio says changing into the gold ranger.

"Samuraizer: white ranger!" I call transforming into the white ranger.

"What the hell?" Mike exclaims. Giant moogers are appearing out of gaps here and there. I summon my wolf and hawk Zords combing them to make the samurai hawk wing. Antonio uses the claw Zord, and transforms it into the larger version. The others make the Megazord with the samurai battle wing attachment. I combine the Hawk wing with the claw Zord. Antonio and I look at each other and we begin to take down what seems like an army of giant moogers. The Megazord takes to the air and they begin to handle the flying moogers. We use the sword to slice and defeat mooger after mooger. They seem to just keep coming and coming.

"It's like never ending moogers." I say to Antonio.

"You got that right Marissa." He replies. We take another few moogers before I hear Jayden's voice.

"Marissa! We need help over here!" he calls. The Megazord is being held by two giant moogers with one ready to take the final strike. I nod to Antonio and we head for the Megazord. We take out the one ready to kill the other rangers. Then we move on to the rest.

I realize while in the middle of the fight that something can't be right. Moogers don't just keep coming…it's like they multiplied or were cloned…

"Antonio, let me take the lead." I tell him. He shrugs and I take control. I lead the Claw Zord through the army, destroying moogers as we go along, heading to the back where I know I will find my answer. Sure enough there is one mooger standing doing nothing with moogers splitting from it, on either side.

"What the!" Antonio exclaims.

"I knew it!" I say. "Antonio we need to take it out. Once we do all the moogers will disappear."

"You got it." He replies. Together we slice at the clone producing mooger and he actually fights back. It slams its blade against ours and we shove it off. I slice again but it deflects our hit easily.

"Jayden! A little help please!" I call defending against the mooger.

"Comin'!" he answers. He swipes at the mooger and the hit actually does some damage. _Good we're getting somewhere now at least. _I think.

I take a turn and swipe at the mooger and it damages him again. It focus's back on me again while the Megazord gets in a good hit. The hit knocks it down, where I take the final strike and defeat the mooger.

"Rangers, victory is ours." Jayden says as the mooger army disappears.

"Time to head home guys." Kevin say relieved.

The seven of us head home and return to find ourselves not alone any longer.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: sorry this took so long guys but I had difficulty with my choices and then I had to ask people to make adjustments and well… yeah but well anyway enjoy!

Jayden POV

We arrive back at the house to find five strangers sitting in the living room, four girls and three guys.

"Mentor? Care to explain?" Marissa asks.

"I thought you could use some extra help, and they all came willingly." He replies.

"you could have at least told us!" she hisses. The others all look nervous… once Marissa gets going it takes a lot to get her to calm down.

"Marissa stop." I say to her. She glares at me, her eyes black. I can tell that she is already angry. She hates when new people think they can invade what she considers "her territory". Antonio of course was different, because she knew him already. But these people, I'm not so sure that they will ever gain her trust.

"Marissa this is neither the time nor the place for this." Mentor growls.

"Let's make it the time and place!" she answers, storming out of the room. The new rangers look terrified of her.

"Sorry about that. She is… a bit… Jayden help me here?"

"Annoyed. She's very stubborn and likes her way and only her way.

A girl with caramel colored hair speaks out. "I'm not going to take any of her crap; I haven't done anything to her."

"Mind what you say, she can hear everything you say. So don't piss her off, please." Mike answers.

"I'm Ashley by the way." She smiles. "I think my dad's friends mentioned that he met you once?"

"Well who's your dad? And who's your dad's friend?" Kevin asks her.

"My dad's friend is called Scott, or ranger red." Ashley replies. I look at Mike and then to Kevin, they both look terribly confused.

"So if you're the daughter of an Rpm ranger then how did you get here?" I ask.

"I came through the same thing Scott did. I chose to come here, against my parents will." She replies.

"Well it is nice to meet you." I tell her. She gives me a sweet smile.

"Well it is nice to meet you." I tell her. She gives me a sweet smile.

"Is there any way we could get our morphers anytime soon?" a large boy asks. He has caramel colored hair much the same as Ashley. He also has alarmingly bright green eyes. At this point Marissa walks back into the room, her expression blank, as she moves to stand beside me. She intertwines her hand with mine.

Marissa POV

Now that I have finally calmed down after my little fit, I return to the living and move stand beside Jayden. I intertwine my fingers with his and I get a confused look from the newbies.

"You won't be getting your morphers until Antonio has time to finish them, let alone start them." I reply.

"How did you what we were talking about?" a blonde girl asks.

"Didn't Jayden explain it to you already?" I snap. I roll my eyes and sigh in annoyance.

"Actually Marissa, I already finished them." he replies. I send a glare his way and he sticks his tongue out. I growl at him and he shrinks back afraid of what I might do. I smile at him, and then at Jayden.

"Are you two like "A thing"?" Ashley asks.

"Yeah, we've been a thing for like 16 years *." I answer. She glares at me. I glare back.

"Okay, let's stop the glaring and arguing," mentor directs the comment at me then continues. "If Antonio has finished the morphers then we should get on with the introductions, and find what everyone's colors and element are."

"Fine with me." I say my tone sarcastic and ticked. I was trying to keep myself put together, but it really isn't working. I curl and uncurl my fist a few times.

"Easy…" Jayden whispers into my ears.

"Sorry, I'm trying to be good." I whisper back.

"I know." He replies kissing me on the forehead.

Antonio steps forward his arms full with the morphers of the new samurai.

Ashley takes the first of the morphers. "As you all know, my name is Ashley Johnson, my color is… silver and my element… is storms." She smiles.

The large boy with the bright green eyes takes the next Morpher. "Name's Noah Lancaster, my color is turquoise and my element is lightning."

The rest of the girls take their morphers. "My name is Olivia Lighmalk, my color is indigo and my element is electricity."

"I'm Selena Flynn, my element is sunlight and my color is purple! Yay! I just love the color purple! It's my favorite color! It's so nice to meet all of you too!" the blonde girl says sweetly.

A dark haired boy and a black-haired girl both reach for the same Morpher. "This is my Morpher. Get a different one. By the way, the name's Logan. Apparently my color is black, fits my charming personality. And my element is the moon?" he huffs in annoyance. "Oh I have a motocross race this weekend so I think it'd be very wise of you to come see me race and win this weekend."

"What if we have plans?" Olivia asks.

"Cancel them, I feel that I'm more important especially if we're going to be living together until we get master X defeated." Logan replies. I can tell that he is so self-centered it's not even funny. He's even more self-centered than me… and that's saying something.

"Anyway, let's move on to the next person, before I decide to crack a joke about how funny you think you are." A dark haired girl replies taking a Morpher. "I'm Danielle, but you can call me Dani, um my element is metal and my color is fuchsia or frankly hot pink is pretty much the same thing."

The finally morpher is taken by a red haired boy. "The name's Demitri, please don't wear it out, I actually kind of need it." He jokes and we all laugh including me. "It says my element is weather, fun. And my color is brown. Not my favorite color but it'll do."

I think I'm going to like Demitri. He's fun and care free. Good to know there's at least one of the new rangers that I will like. Logan stands up and motions me over to him. I smile at Jayden and follow him.

"So I was wonderin' if you maybe wanted to go out with me sometime?" he asks casually.

"Um no thanks, I have a boyfriend." I say walking away.

"Dude come one you know you love me you're just resisting the urge to take a leap of faith. I get it, i know you want me." He answers. I sigh in annoyance and begin to walk away before he grabs my wrist and spins me around.

"Let me go before I hurt you." I snap.

"You wouldn't hurt a fly." He replies. I twist my wrist back and he cries out. I walk away and head outside into the cool night air and plop myself down on the step.

Jayden POV

I watch as a young dark haired girl enters the house and drops her bag on the floor when she sees the new people.

"Who are they?" she asks.

"Serena they are the new rangers." I reply.

"But, but daddy you said that I could be among the new rangers!" Serena says. She has the same temper as her mother. When things don't go her way, she has a literal fit.

I probably should mention that Serena is my and Marissa's daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I hate that this took so long to type, but I kind of got grounded from my computer and phone so I actually hand wrote this then typed it. So yeah sorry about the delay! Hope you enjoy this chapter

A/N: by the way I forgot to mention that Marissa is immortal… that will come in handy in a few chapters… keep that in mind. Oh and I'm putting a link on my profile for a website that you people who have OC's in my story to join. Make a profile please!

Jayden POV

Serena was getting madder and madder by the second and frankly I could tell.

"Daddy, you promised!" she cries.

"What'd you do Jayden?" Marissa asks sternly.

"He promised to make me a ranger!" Serena pouts like a five year old; she's 16.

Marissa raises her eyebrow and glares at me. I give her a 'what the hell am I supposed to do?' look.

'Do something!' she mouths.

I think fast. "Antonio, how fast can you make another morpher?"

"Done." He says handing me a morpher. It amazes me what that guy can do in 30 seconds. I hand Serena the new morpher.

"Yay! Thanks dad!" Serena says. Marissa moves to come and stand beside me; I wrap my arm around her shoulders.

"That was sweet of you." She whispers to me.

"I didn't really have a choice now did i?" I say, smiling. Suddenly the gap sensor goes off. "Let's go guys! New rangers you are to stay here. Understand?"

"I'm coming with you guys, I have training." Olivia says. I hesitate but nod anyway. We leave the house and head to the place where the gap sensor went off. The white ranger appeared to join us. No one knows the identity of the white ranger… not even me. But I suspect that it's Marissa, frankly I know that its Marissa, but I say nothing to the new rangers.

"Rangers…don't make any sudden movements… the nighlock is invisible and blind, it can sense when you move." The white ranger says. Everyone is still.

"Rangers, come out come out wherever you are!" it chants.

"Don't move!" the white ranger hisses. The nighlock becomes visible, revealing a creepy looking creature that almost looks like Cerberus, a three headed dog. The nighlock has three dog heads, attached to what could possibly be a regular nighlock body. It has three sets of arms and legs.

"Rangers, come out come out wherever you are!" it chants again.

"Ready….NOW!" the white ranger calls.

"GO,GO, Samurai!" we call.

"Samuraizer, gold power!" Antonio shouts.

"Samurai morpher, Indigo ranger!" Olivia shouts. The seven of us transform into rangers and we begin the fight with the nighlock.

Normal POV

"Ah, now I know where you are you pesky rangers!" the nighlock shouts. "MOOGERS!"

Jayden goes for the nighlock with Antonio's help. "You're going down nighlock!" Jayden says.

"Not on my watch! Three way split!" the nighlock says, splitting into three different Nighlocks.

"That's not right." The white ranger states.

"I agree with that statement." Mike answers. Olivia takes down a good amount of moogers before going to assist Jayden and Antonio. Kevin slashes at Moogers that have him surrounded.

"Spin Sword, Hydro-Bow!" Kevin's sword turned into the bow and he began to shoot at the moogers. Marissa went and joined him taking out a mooger that nearly had him.

"Thanks." He says.

"No problem." The white ranger replies, disappearing into the mass amount of moogers. The white ranger saw Olivia get knocked down by one of the nighlock heads. The white ranger makes her way toward Olivia, but she sees that she is doing just fine as she defends herself and takes a good hit at the nighlock.

"Look!" Mia calls out; pointing to another nighlock that looks like the three headed one.

"Ah! My twin has arrived!" one of the heads says.

The white ranger goes for the new nighlock. "Three way split!" it shouts dividing just like its twin. All three heads take a hit at the white ranger. She hits the ground. A sword slices one of the heads in half. The other two join with the third and make the complete nighlock.

Marissa POV

"Leave." A voice commands. The voice sounds familiar.

"We don't have to do anything you tell us!" the nighlock argues.

"Leave now and take your other twin." The voice says again but this time with a harsher tone added.

"Whatever Deker!" it snaps. I look up at Deker and I close my eyes.

Jayden POV

"White ranger, are you alright?" I ask her. She doesn't reply.

"She's hurt, she won't wake up, she passed out." Deker tells me.

"And how exactly do you know this?" I ask.

"I've my daughter for a long time." He replies smiling.

"you. You're her-her father?" I stutter.

"Yes. Yes I am." Deker says leaving the scene. I gently lift the white ranger and we head back to the Shiba house.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys sorry this took a long time but for now I think I'm going to abandon this story for a little while until I can get back into it or at least until after the holidays. Sorry but I am just a little too busy to actually get anything done and my stupid teachers gave me a crapload of homework. I won't be continuing this story for a while.

Sorry again

-ironhideandratchet4ever


End file.
